Malam di Sekolah
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Summary: Miku dan yang lainnya terpaksa menginap disekolah karena persiapan acara sekolah yang berantakan oleh Kaito, tapi.../second fict XD


"AAAHHH! Ngapain, sih?! Ngerepotin aja!" protes Miku habis-habisan. Luka dan Rin cuma menghela nafas.

"Mau gimana lagi, Miku. Terima aja lagi! Emang kita mau? Ya enggak, lah!" Ujar Luka, diikuti anggukan Rin.

"Yo Minna! Aku udah bawa catnya, ni-" GRAAKK! PLUK! CEEERR...Kaito yang baru datang dengan membawa sekaleng kecil cat itu terjatuh. Miku, Luka dan Rin menatapnya horror.

"KAAAAIIIIITTTTTTOOOOOOOOO!" teriakan ketiga cewek ini menggema hampir ke seluruh penjuru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Malam di Sekolah**_

_**Summary: Miku dan yang lainnya terpaksa menginap disekolah karena persiapan acara sekolah yang berantakan oleh Kaito, tapi...**_

_**Vocaloid by Crypton**_

_**This Story by me**_

_**Pairing? Tenang aja, ada kok XD **_

_**Warn: Gaje, cerita ancur, alur gak nyambung, dan...garing, segaring-garingnya kentang goreng. **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo- astaga..." Len dan Gakupo yang baru dateng geleng-geleng dengan wajah horror. Sekaligus sweat dropped gara-gara liat Kaito dicekek-cekek sama Miku, Rin dan Luka.

"Eh! Kenapa, tuh dekorasinya?! Kok ketumpahan cat kaya gitu?!" teriak Gakupo histeris.

"Udah-udah, kita bisa buat lagi yang baru!" ujar Len. Rin mengangkat alisnya.

"Yakin? Yang berbuat begini si Bakaito, lho!" ujar Luka. Len melotot ke arah Kaito.

"Gue bunuh, lo..." ancam Len dengan dark aura, yang lain Cuma sweat dropped minus Kaito yang merinding dangdut.

"Yah elah, gimana dong! Acara ulang tahun sekolah tinggal tiga hari lagi!" Len memegangi kepalahnya, frustasi.

"Kan uang buat beli bahannya masih, sisa. Lo yang pegang'kan Kai?" Tanya Miku. Kaito cengengesan dan mengeluarkan sebuah es krim kemasan besar.

"Udah gue beliin ini..." jawab Kaito sambil cengengesan. Wajah mereka tambah horror, minus Kaito yang masih cengengesan dengan watadosnya.

"LO MALAH MEMPERPARAH KEADAAN!" Kaito yang malang tersebut digebukin rame-rame.

"Terpaksa, kita harus make barang-barang yang ada." Ujar Rin mengumpulkan Karton-karton dan semua bahan yang masih sisa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nih. Kok kita lagi yang dipilih? Bukannya kita waktu itu udah disuruh membuat dekorasi buat festival tahunan sekolah?" tanya Gakupo.

"Si Bakaito..." ujar Luka.

"Emang si Bakaito kenapa?" tanya Miku. Luka hanya menghela nafas.

"Begini..." Luka mulai bercerita.

FLASHBACK

"Nah, ayo kita pilih panitia acara ulang tahun sekolah!" Ujar Meiko-sensei. Murid-murid yang lain komat-kamit biar gak dipilih, ada juga yang cuek bebek.

"Ah...Shion-san!" Meiko memanggil Kaito.

"Kenapa, sensei?" tanya Kaito. "Kamu mau jadi panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah? Kalau bisa dengan Kagamine-san, Kagumiya-san, Megurine-san, Hatsune-san dan Kamui-san."

Luka dan Miku langsung melotot ke arah Kaito, berusaha memberi kode agar Kaito menolak. Sayangnya, Kaito yang sangat baka itu-

"Tuh sensei! Mereka mau!" tunjuk Kaito ke arah Miku dan Luka, mereka yang ditunjuk langsung ambruk ditempat.

"Si baka itu..." Miku mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Luka mencoba memanggil Rin.

"Rin! Woii! Rin!" Luka mecoba memanggil Rin yang ada di belakang Luka.

"Groookkk..." dengkuran halus terdengar oleh Luka. "Buset...bisa-bisanya nih anak tidur."

"Mik, panggil Len, Mik!" Luka nyolek-nyolek Miku. Miku melotot. "Mak-mik-mak-mik! Emang gue Mike?! Udah, deh. Len! Woii! Len! Aaa...Len...?" Miku sweatdropped karena liat Len baca-baca buku sambil mimisan, ditambah ketawa-ketawa sendiri, Miku jadi ogah.

"Aa...eh...Len ga-ga-gapapa!" Miku gagap. Luka melototin Miku.

"Napa si Len?" tanya Luka. Miku nunjuk-nunjuk Len. "Tuh!" ujar Miku sambil nunjuk Len.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Luka spontan begitu ngeliat Len. Yang lainnya melihat ke arah Luka.

"Napa?! Napa?!" Miku ikutan panik.

"Groookkkkkkk! Apaaaan?!" Rin mengigau, yang lain hening sebentar dan sweatdropped.

"Itu! Lo pada gak liat si Len mimisan sambil- OMAIGOT! PINGSAN BOOOWWW! PINGSAAANNN!" teriak Luka lebay.

"OMAIGOT! BOCHOR TUH! BOCHOR!" Rin ngigau lagi, yang lain kembali sweatdropped kecuali Luka yang masih teriak-teriak GJ.

"DIAMMMM!" teriak Meiko-sensei, akhirnya semuanya diam, kecuali Rin...

"BOCHOR TUUUHH! BOCHOOORRR! AHHHHH!" Rin yang lagi ngigau sendiri langsung disemplak sama Meiko-sensei pake sendal.

FLASHBACK END

"Nah...begitu..." jelas Luka. Rin memegangi pipinya. "Napa lo?" tanya Luka ke Rin.

"Pantes aja...muka gue merah-merah gini, udah bentuknya kaya sendal!" ujar Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, buku yang dibaca Len apaan? Nyampe mimisan segitu parahnya?" tanya Gakupo.

Miku dan Luka langsung pucat pasi. Gakupo, Kaito dan Rin bingung. Luka memberi isyarat kepada Kaito, Gakupo dan Rin biar ngumpul.

"Begini...komik yang dibaca Len itu...pst...pst...pst...gila aja, deh. Ati-ati aje kalo deket ama die!"cerita Miku panjang lebar.

Krik...krik...krik... hening melanda mereka. Tiba-tiba Len dateng, "Yo! Pada ngapain, nih?"

Gakupo dan Kaito langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. Len Cuma cengo liat mereka. Miku, Rin, Luka facepalm.

" . !" ujar Gakupo dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya#hadeh#

"Kenapa, sih? Kaito!" Len nyoba manggil Kaito, Kaito langsung geleng-geleng.

"Gue gak mau ketularan penyakit fudanshi lo!" ujar Kaito. Len cengo, dan langsung melirik ke arah Miku dan Luka, dengan wajah horror abis, sementara Rin Cuma komat-kamit 'gue gak ada salah'.

Len membuat kode. 'Bukannya lo pada udah janji gak bakal kasih tau?!'

'Miku! Bukan gue, loh!'

'Apaan! Orang gue dipaksa si Luka!'

'Jangan fitness lo!'

'Fitnah, neng!'

Rin Cuma bisa sweatdropped, sementara Gakupo sama Kaito Cuma gaya-gayaan ala Bruce lee, tapi gagal.

"Eh! Gimana nih, soal persiapa yang ancur?!" tanya Kaito, semua langsung masang tampang 'OMAGOT! GUE LUPA SOAL ITU!'.

GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK BRUAKK! Dengan segera, anak-anak ini kebakaran jenggot nyari bahan-bahan yang ada. Tapi...

"Lho? Mana bahan-bahan yang tadi udah kita kumpulin?" tanya Rin, semua melihat ke arah Kaito yang sibuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mesin penghancur kertas.

"Kenapa...?" Kaito lagi-lagi masang tampang innocent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak mereka horror, sementara Kaito Cuma pasang tampang sok innocent.

"BAKAITO! KENAPA SIH LO BIKIN PENDERITAAN KITA INI MAKIN NUMPUK?!" Miku udah ngambil golok buat ngebacok Kaito, dan ditahan oleh Rin.

"Haaaahh...terpaksa, malam ini kita nginep disekolah!" Luka menghela nafas.

"Ta-tapi...kasurnya? Terus makan malemnya? Gimana?" rengek Rin, Luka mengangkat alisnya.

"Kasur? Lo pikir kita mau ngapain kalo gak begadang dan menyelesaikan tugas ini? Hah?"

Rin cengo. Luka mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik sebentar.

"Ngapain, Luk?" tanya Gakupo. Luka menjawab dengan santai.

"Ya BBM semua ortu lo buat minta ijin nginep disini..."

'PIIP'. Luka menyimpan handphonenya. Yang lain cengo.

"Lho...?" Miku ingin protes. "Gapapa, lah. Kan besok libur, lagipula juga gak ada kerjaan gue dirumah doang!"

"Ma-makan..." Rin juga pengen protes.

"Tenang..." Luka mengeluarkan banyak mie kemasan dari tasnya, ah, dan juga termosnya, ia juga menyiapkan dua botol besar air mineral.

"Lo doraemon, ya...? lengkap amat!" ujar Len. Luka tersenyum bangga.

"Sip! Kita tinggal cari bahan-bahan buat dekorasi! Kalian punya sisa uang saku?" Tanya Luka, yang lainnya menggeleng. Luka menghela nafas.

"Kalian tuh, kankernya parah semua!" Luka mengeluarkan dompetnya, yang lainnya melotot liat dompetnya Luka. Asli! Lebih tebel daripada dompet author!

"Nih! Lo pada beli tuh bahan-bahannya! Yang gak dapet gak bakalan gue kasih makan malam!" ancem Luka, yang lainnya buru-buru pergi, sementara Luka diem aja diruangan itu main handphone.

.

.

.

.

"Bagus..." Ujar Luka, yang lainnya ngos-ngosan. Luka melihat bahan-bahan satu per satu.

"Hm...karton?"

"Ada!"

"Gunting?"

"Ada!"

"Gabus?"

"Adaaa!"

"Lem?"

"Udah punya!"

"Kertas origami berwarna?"

"Udah!"

"Kertas Krep?"

"Adaaa!"

"Nah, berarti udah lengkap!" ujar Luka memainkan bolpoinnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ada yang kurang!" ujar Gakupo, yang lainnya jadi bingung.

"Apaan?!" tanya Luka.

"Komik Hen**PIIIPPPP!**" Jawab Gakupo. BLETAK! Gakupo langsung dijitak sama Luka.

"Ngomong apaan, sih lo?! Mau kerja atau mau nge-HenPIIIPP!?" Omel Luka habis-habisan.

"So-sori...gue kan Cuma bercanda..." Gakupo udah babak belur sama Luka yang emosi.

"Udah! Sekarang, kita makan sambil kerja! Kalo ada yang makan doang tapi gak kerja-" Luka menghentikan kata-katanya.

" . .tiga!" Kata Luka dengan penekanan dan...wajah yang pastinya bikin takut mereka dan bikin nyali ciut.

"Ya-ya..." jawab mereka dengan terpaksa, karena gak mau nyawa habis ditangan ketua kelas yang galaknya minta ampun ini.

"Ah...aduh..." Rin gemeteran. Len bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Gue ka-kayaknya mau keluar, nih! AAAA! Gue ke toilet dulu!" teriak Rin panik.

"Jiah...gelap banget, lagi! Gak jadi deh! Tapi udah mau keluar!" Rin malah muter-muter di tempat.

"Sini, deh! Gue yang anterin!" Miku akhirnya mengantar Rin ke toilet.

Luka Cuma menghela nafas. Sementara itu...

"Aduh...Mik, cepetan, gak tahan!" Rin lari-lari disepanjang koridor.

"Jangan lari-lari! Lo tau'kan peraturan nomor 1101 pasal 1004?" tanya Miku, Rin sweatdropped.

"Hapal banget lo...udah ah! Pokoknya gue kebelet dan gak tahan! Gak peduli!" Rin berlari meninggalkan Miku.

"E-eh...jangan tinggalin gue dong, Rin!" Miku segera menyusul Rin karena gelap dan takut.

.

.

.

.

"Hadeh...ngantuk gue..." ujar Kaito yang matanya tinggal 5 watt. Gakupo sibuk gunting-gunting, sementara Len sibuk nempel-nempel sambil makan.

"Elo! Baru juga jam dua belas! Kita'kan dari rumah kesini jam delapan tadi!" ujar Gakupo yang mukanya masih fresh.

"Baru?! Lo bilang 'Baru'?!" Len dengan tampang kaya tuyul kesasar langsung di teplak sama Luka pake sepatu.

"Berisik! Cepet kerjain!" omel Luka. "Njeh nyonya..." Len melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sementara itu...Miku dan Rin...

"Aduh...Rin...lo lama banget, siiihh?!" Miku udah khawatir, dia lagi didepan toilet.

'Kriet...' bunyi pintu terdengar oleh Miku, Miku jadi merinding.

"Rin! CEPETAN WOI! AHHH! GUE TAKUUUTTT!" teriak Miku gedor-gedor pintu toilet.

"SABAR! JANGAN DIGEDOR-GEDOR, BEGOOO!" teriak Rin dari dalam.

"Pokoknya cepetan! Cepetan aja!"

'Kriet...Kriet...Kriet...' suaranya makin kenceng.

"Udah ah...kelamaan lo Rin! Mending...gue KABOOOORRR!" teriak Miku.

"Lho? Mik?! Miku?! Wah! Gue ditinggalin! E-eh...sendal jepit gue mana, yah? Kok ilang...?" Rin celingak-celinguk nyari sendalnya yang ilang.

'Disini...disini...' Rin nengok kebelakang, ada sosok emba kunti lagi nyengir.

"Apaan lo ambil-ambil sendal gue?! Kembaliin!" teriak Rin. Tuh setan langsung ambruk.

'Gue setan...' Rin cengo. "Hah? Setan? Setan? Oh...setan...tunggu...setan...setan...setan...SYETANNNNN!" teriak Rin dan langsung ngacir, sementara tuh setan Cuma bengong. #Yang ditakutin sama yang nakutin sama-sama bego#

.

.

.

.

"Mana nih? Kok mereka gak balik-balik...EH! JANGAN TIDUR!" gertak Luka, Gakupo, Kaito dan Len yang tadinya lieng-lieng jadi melek.

"HHHUUUUUAAAAAA!" BRUAAAKK! BRUSHHH! Miku nabrak Kaito, Kaito menyemburkan mie dimulutnya ke Len, Len pun kalang kabut.

"HANYIINNNNGGG! PUANAAASSS!" teriak Len muter-muter ditempat, wow...mukanya merah.

"Mana Ri-" JEBRAK! GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUGDUK! Rin langsung ngacir ke sebelah Luka dan duduk manis. Dan lagi...dia langsung nyambar mie gelasnya yang daritadi belum dimakan.

"A-ayo...ke-ke-kerja...ahehehehehe..." Rin gagap gak jelas. Yang lainnya ikutan bingung.

"Napa lo? Mencurigakan, Rin!" Ujar Gakupo.

"Tadi...ditoilet! ditoilet!" Rin masih gagap.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Luka. "Tadi...ih! gila! Banyak jeruk-! E-eeh! Ada itu, lho! Putih-putih yang cewek!"

"Hah...? putih-putih cewek? Itukan cewek PIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!" BLETAK! Lagi-lagi Gakupo dijitak Luka.

"Ya beda, goblok! Mungkin aja kuntilanak!" Ujar Kaito. Miku yang daritadi makan _**mie special rasa negi segerobak**_ , cengo, sampe kuahnya mengalir kaya air terjun!#yeeeyy malah bangga, PLAK!#.

"IHHHH! JOROK LU AH!" Gakupo kaget celananya udah basah karena Miku.

"Ah! Iya! Bener kata Bakaito! Kuntilanak! Gue liat Kuntilanak!" ujar Rin dengan sumringah karena berhasil mengingat namanya, weleh-weleh.

"Ah-ah...ga-ga mu-mungkin deh...pa-pa-pasti lo-ah...sa-salah liat, Rin..." ujar Gakupo udah mulai gemeteran.

"IIHH! Bener, kok!" ujar Rin bersikeras. "Udah, deh...mending kita lanjutin ini, daripada di damprat ama tuh monster satu, ya ogah gue!" ujar Luka, yang lain mulai mengerjakan dengan tertib, ga rbut-ribut kaya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hampir selesai, nih! Tinggal hiasannya! Baka! Gunting!" Luka mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gakupo.

"Baka gue atau Bakaito?" tanya Gakupo dengan begonya. "YA ELU LAH! BEGO BANGET SIH! YANG DITUNJUKKAN ELU!"

Gakupo memberikan gunting ke Luka, Rin sibuk menggunting-gunting sama Len, Miku lagi nempel-nempelin bagian yang belum benar.

'Krek...' tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu kebuka sendiri, yang lain menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Len, tutup!" suruh Luka, Len menggeleng dan menengok ke arah Rin.

"Rin, tutup!"

"EMOOOHH! BAKAITO! TUTUP!"

"Oke..." Kaito menutup pintu. Yang lain langsung pucet.

"Kenapa...? Kubuka lagi, yah?" Kaito hendak membuka pintu. "JANGAN!" larang mereka semua serentak.

"Kenapa, sih...gak ada apa-apa kh..." Kaito terdiam melihat orang didepannya. Woi, itu bukan orang!

BRUAK! Kaito speechless banting pintu, yang lain Sweatdropped.

"Nah, lho. Liat apaan, lo?" Gakupo masih pucet pasi.

'Hihihihi...' tiba-tiba ada suara orang ketawa. Yang lain membeku ditempat.

.

.

.

.

"BAAA!" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Oh...ternyata si Haku.

"Haku?! Ngapain, lo?! Jantungan tau!" omel Luka.

"Oh...gue Cuma ngambil buku, kok!"

"Syukurlah! Cuma Haku! Haku! Kembaliin sendal jepit gue!" pinta Rin, Haku langsung mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Sendal...? yang mana? Gue aja baru aja nyampe ko dari rumah." Jelas Haku. Rin langsung berkeringat dingin.

"jangan bilang, deh...jangan bilang! AHHH! FRUSTASI GUE! STRESS GUE!" teriak Rin ketakutan.

"Mungkin penjaga sekolah, kali!" ujar Miku. BUUK! "Penjaga sekolah kan cowok, stupid! Lagipula pasti penjaga sekolah udah pulang sore tadi!"

"YA UDAH! SANTAI DONG! GA USAH MUKUL!" Miku ngamuk, wuih...ngamuknya nafsu bener.

"Udah, udah..." Len menengahi. "BERISIK, LO!" BUAAAAKKK! Len langsung ditonjok dua cewek sekaligus.

Len semaput, Miku sama Rin jambak-jambakan. Yang lainnya sweatdropped.

"Udah, ya! Gue mau pulang dulu! Hati-hati!" Haku pun berjalan ke arah Koridor.

"Heh! Udah! Lo pada mau gue bunuh?!" Omel Luka, Miku dan Rin langsung mingkem.

'Hihihi...tadi itu gue, lho...' ucap sesosok 'mahluk' dijendela.

.

.

.

.

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

OH'WARI!

NYAHAHAHAHA! AKA BUAT FIC LAGI! YEAH! FICT KEDUA! KEDUA! YEAH! Harus dengan perjuangan kayanya, soalnya berkali-kali ubah plot cerita! Ahahahaii! I LAP YU YANG MAU MERIPIUW PIC INI! KAYAYAHAHAHAAHAHA! I LAP YU! I LAP YU! NO SMOKING! SAYONARA! MUEHEHEHEHEHE!#Ditendang#


End file.
